Twenty-nine established Vision Science preceptors, members of the Group in Vision from 9 different departments on the U.C. Berkeley campus (e.g. optometry, psychology, molecular and cell biology, neuroscience, bioengineering, computer science, electrical engineering, chemistry, and chemical engineering), seek support for 12 pre- and 4 post-doctoral trainees. Support is sought for 3 years of graduate training toward the PhD for the pre-doctoral trainees and the 3 health profession degree trainees (OD, MD etc.) and one year for the post-PhD trainee. The interdisciplinary program in Vision Science has been in existence for over 60 years: currently 44 pre-doctoral graduate students are enrolled in a training program leading to a PhD (Vision Science) degree. There are an additional 23 postdoctoral fellows currently training in the laboratories of the faculty of the Group in Vision Science. Of the more than 178 trainees who have received research degree training (almost all PhD) to 2007, the majority are now active vision researchers;more than half hold appointments at some 52 different colleges and universities. Many have successfully competed for independent research funding. Our purpose is to attract outstanding trainees who will develop independent and productive vision research careers. Pre-doctoral and health profession degree trainees will earn Ph.D. (Vision Science) degrees, most with additional formal basic science training (e.g., cell biology, immunology, neurobiology, or epidemiology/biostatistics). Each pre-doctoral and health profession degree trainee will receive stipend support during the first three years from the NIH Training Grant supplemented by Departmental and University fellowships. During the final two years support will be provided entirely from resources at the University of California (primarily through individual faculty research grants). Trainees will meet formal course and teaching requirements, and will be trained in laboratory research techniques in both basic sciences and vision science. The training is augmented by the extensive resources of the Berkeley campus and the technical support provided to the Group in Vision Science in an NEI Core Grant.